Sakura's kittycat troubles
by CrazyBitchWithAKunai
Summary: Summary- Sakura picks up a half dead cat; she heals him and feeds him. Only to be captured and annoyed beyond words. Why does everyone take advantage of her happy heart? Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hello I'm GgfgBO, (GaarasgirlfangirlsBACKOFF). This is my first fic, please be nice.**

**Summary-**** Sakura picks up a half dead cat; she heals him and feeds him. Only to be captured and annoyed beyond words. Why does everyone take advantage of her happy heart?**

Sakura Harouno hurried home, sort of painfully since Tsunade- Sama deemed it necessary to kick her young apprentice out of the hospital. Sakura shook her head slowly, her headache spiking sharply as Tsunade's Rampage ran through her head.

"HAROUNO!!!! What do you think you're doing here?!"

'**Crap!' **Inner Sakura cussed. Smiling sheepishly, she turned to the fuming blond. "Err nothing"

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow before "helping" Sakura out of her work place. Sending a friendly reminder to "steer clear of these grounds till Monday or else".

The pinkett smiled, Ino was probably going to be waiting to ambush her and drag them both to the sleaziest bars in town, force her to drink then leave her while all the men huddled around, wolf whistling.

'_If only we had an excuse to skip out…'_

Just as she thought this she caught sight of two pinpricks of light in a shadowed alleyway.

"**AH HA! A readymade excuse for us!" **Inner Sakura cheered.

Outer Sakura ignored her antics and slowly walked towards the form sprawled on the sidewalk, it was large black cat.

'**Uh oh we better get out of here.'**

'_Why would we do that and sacrifice a perfectly good chance to ditch Ino?'_

'**It's a black cat you know the stories'**

'_You know that I know the stories'_

'**Then let's get out of here'**

'_It's just a story CHA!' _But no matter how convinced she was that it was just a story Saurka had unusually hard time picking up the Great Dane sized beast. But with a large sigh she stooped and pick him up, careful of the large gaping wound in his side. Still careful not to jostle him she walked home inner Sakura complaining all the way.

**AN/ Good Bad? Please let me know. See ya **

**GgfgBO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/Hi people. Thank you for deciding to read my story! I read the reviews and I swear upon my internet it MADE me write faster. HAPPY FACE and hands out POCKY /_\**

**Thank you to: **

**Miss kaitlin inuzuka,**

"HEY FOREHEAD!!!!

Sakura gently held up the limp form in her arms, "Sorry Ino-pig, I have to take care of this cat. So maybe tomorrow."

"Why are you so mean to me? Take that cat to theInuzukas they will heal it for you. COME ON I know this new dress you can have"

Ino kept up a constant stream of complaints even as the door slammed in her face.

"FINE but a warning I'll be back tomorrow"

Mentally cheering at her victory Sakura Brought the cat into her bathroom, laying him down on a fluffy pink towel, before going to her closet and grabbing some first aid kits, a needle and stitches stuff.

"Hm not as good as a vet's but I'll use my chakra."

'_Hey inner, how's the feeling of being completely wrong?'_ Sakura taunted her inner self as she sulkily muttered nonsense.

Itachi woke up wrapped in comfort. But how was that possible? His mind ran through his extensive memory. But nowhere did he remember getting into this pink... Flowery…room, with the most girly towel wrapped around him.

Having nothing else better to do and masculine pride badly damaged, Itachi started glaring at each and every thing that he perceived did him wrong. First and lastly this towel trapping him.

Sakura walked into the bathroom surprised to see the cat up and looking at her favorite towel. When he raised his clouded gaze to glare at her Sakura's heart stopped, and she fell to her knees.

This cat had sharingan.

Itachi felt strange as his captor fell, like he had to go make sure she was okay. He'd never felt that way before except with one person…

Why wasn't she moving? Is she okay? Why did he care? He had to stop this!

Sakura was on the verge of moving when the cat moved, ripping her towel to shreds as he prowled closer. When she was kneeling the cat's mouth was around her throat, it was wild, and it could easily kill her.

Just as Sakura was going to faint from lack of air the cat was a foot away and…

**AN/ I am so mean! Review please… I will give you sugery muffins or something… see ya**

GgfgBO


	3. Chapter 3

**An/ I am sooo mean I left a giant cliff hanger!! ^/o \^ *cheers* **

**Thanks to :**

**Leona DragonBlood Aero**

**sasunaru4evar**

**miss kaitlin inuzuka**

**For reviewing!!!! *glomps everyone reading this right now**

Itachi slowly stares down Sakura. Stares at her straight in the stares.

Sakura calms, the eyes that had scared her so much seemed to change till they were a dark black no longer a vided red, intent on killing anything they didn't like. Like her bath towel…

Sakura allowed herself to get angry, actually welcomed it as the last of her fear disappeared. Glaring at the black beast she hissed.

"Done destroying my $50 towel?"

Itachi just stared. Content that the girl who captured him was safe and he could breath in her scent, calming, soothing, and generally…

WAIT MOVEMENT!!!!!

Itachi jumped away hissing and spitting, eyes searching for the movement. Also taking in the frightened girl he'd managed to scare again. Her hand was what moved, but why had it descended upon him?

As confusion took over his mind he shrank, now the size of two loaves of bread; allowing Sakura to see the curious red mark at the base of his neck.

This time as not to scare him she talked slowly and reached out her hand again.

'_Told you he was bad luck he almost and could of mauled you'-_

'**Shut up, he seems calmer now'**

'_He's DANGEROUS!!!! He seems emotionless, and you saw the sharingan'_

'**I scared him, look he's just cleaning himself. He's fine.'**

'_Just don't kill us.'_

"Hey Mister Stand offish I won't hurt you, I want to heal your wounds."

This time much slower, keeping the idea that he was a wild cat in mind, Sakura reached out her hand and allowed the cat to sniff it.

Up close her scent was almost over whelming. He could also understand she meant no harm, so even though his whole ninja nature revolted against himbeing at someone else's mercy; he laid down and let her charka bring him to unconsciousness.

Surprise flitted through Sakura as his eyes closed and he stopped moving so she could heal him.

"There!"

'_Took you long enough!'_

'**Will you shut up already?'**

"Sasuke you are all healed. Now don't move in till I say Doctors orders. Okay?"During playing vet Sakura decided He needed a name and since she saw the phantom sharingan that was the cat's new name.

**An/ Owwwwww! Finger hurt! Plez review /-\**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Sorry for being gone for so long. An extra long chippie to make up for it! With Sasuke!**

**Thanks to:**

**Green Sea Blossom**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**miss kaitlin inuzuka**

Sasuke walked HOME. For the first time in years he could really go home. The emotionless boy was still shocked that he could.

Home. Ow. Home. Ow. Home. Ow. Home. Ow.

His steps were punctuated by pain as proof that Itachi hadn't been gentle with his lil' bro.

'_**Itachi you really did love didn't you?'**_

**(Flashback!!!)**

"_S…Sa...Sasuke."_

"_I've been waiting for this day! You won't get away! I've finally gotten enough hate. I will avenge my clan."_

_A look of pain flashed on Itachi's face, then it contorted into a small, knowing smile._

"_You still don't understand do you?" A coughing fit wrangled through Itachi's body as he started to release a genjustu he'd always worn. Revealing cat ears and tail._

"_I'm a Were-cat. The stories are true; a were-cat only feels for a few people, we're designed to survive. Having feelings is a weakness we cant afford. But the very first time I held my baby brother things changed, Mom knew what I was and tried to take you from me. I bit her, No one could even touch you for fear of me."_

"_But why the clan? You are trying to trick me! I won't fall for it! If you loved me so much why wouldn't you train me? Why did you keep pokeing me? Why did you show me what you did to them? I don't believe you!" Sasuke turned to start walking away._

"_Sasuke! Just listen to your nii-san one last time! I will explain it all I swear, one more chance."_

"_DON'T CALL YOUR SELF MY BIG BROTHER! YOU ARE NOT WORHTY, I DISOWNED YOU LONG AGO!"_

"_Sasuke I am your older brother, listen to me damnit!"_

_Itachi had never sworn before Sasuke was stunned. Against his better judgment he sat down to see what the robot had to say. _

"_Thank you!"_

"_Just tell me why"_

"_I've already told you, I'm a were- cat and I've _**(for lack of a better word) **_imprinted on you."_

"_Hn"_

"_It's true! I never trained you because I don't want to watch as my baby brother kills his self with sharp pointy things, I poke you in the fore head as a form of endearment, And the clan was planning to KILL you!"_

"_They would never!"_

"_There could only be one heir, why don't you think we've never seen father's brothers? They tried to kill you, MOTHER tried to give you to them. That's why I bit her." _

"…" _the truth sunk into Sasuke's skull slowly and painfully._

"_Now that you know the truth GO HOME, Repair the clan with a WIFE, and run it better"_

"_They won't let me back"_

"_They would if you hadn't gone to snake head…. Take my hair, they know how much I care for it"_

"_But you're injured badly, you'll die."  
"They won't welcome me back… my plan has finally worked out I won't hunt your friend down no GO!!!"_

_Itachi's will was not to be ignored, Sasuke left._

_**(Flashback end, woo!)**_

After Sasuke left Itachi started creeping towards their village, he needed to make sure Sasuke followed orders. He transformed into a cat to heal his wound, momentarily.

**AN/ I'm Done….. *dies from relief* sorry for the wait.**

**I realized I've never thanked the person introducing me to Naruto,**

**Thank you johan! **

**See ya!**

**GgfgBO!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An/ In one of my reviews I got told that I need to start writing longer chapters. I understand but do you want longer chapters or faster updates? Please review and tell me your choice. **

**Thanks to:**

**pyro claws**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**miss kaitlin inuzuka**

**Akirasan215**

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

**Wow. Thanks! /_\ So many reviews…..**

Itachi watched Sakura grabbing all the stuff inessential to owning a pet, Food and water dishes, litter box and blankets. Obviously she'd had pets before but the apartment didn't smell of them. Why?

It took him a long while to think it out, thanks to the pain killers, but he finally he realized she takes in a lot of hurt animals.

"Okay time for bed, Sasuke. You seem to be okay so I'll leave a window open, k?"

Doing a quick check to make sure she didn't miss anything Sakura noticed a weird charka pattern near his eyes. When she looked closer she gasped, he was almost blind. The optic nerves were burned to a crisp and there were large deposits of old charka blocking the signal to his brain.

"Poor kitty! How did you get like this?! Don't worry I'll heal you quickly, I'm an expert on eyes I had to heal my sensei's once and he had sharingan."

'**More healing!?'**

'_Yes not shut up.'_

Slowly Sakura moved her cool chakra past the delicate nerves cleaning them out, surprised that the cat didn't try to attack when he was healed enough and she was by his eyes. Something was up with him, almost like he knew she was trying to heal him.

'**Outer! This is not right. It's not behaving right. And the sharingan…. I don't like it.'**

'_Come on! There was no sharingan! And so what he's not attacking us? Do you want to get mauled?'_

A knock sounded through the nearly silent house. Grumbling about how she didn't need this Sakura walked towards the door.

When she opened it a half dead Sasuke fell through. Delirious and mumbling about fairy tales he went into the bathroom.

And stopped dead.

**AN/ review or I'll have Tobi drink a monster** **and glomp you!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I'M SO SORRY!!!! I know I've been gone! Please don't kill me!**

**thanks to :**

**sasunaru4evar**

**Leona DragonBlood Aero**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

**Kaitlin Murasaki**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you okay?"

slowly Sasuke's eyes adjusted and he blearily looked up to see the pink hair of his annoying teammate. But something has changed, Sasuke felt as though a great deal of time has passed and something was wrong..... something with his brother...but Sasuke was no longer mad, he was more confused, hurt and empty when he thought of Itachi rather then a piercing rage and the feeling of he must have revenge.

"Sasuke, can you hear me? Hello? you need to wake up it is very important!"

"Saukra... shut up! And you better put that nurses outfit back before all of us get in trouble." _was that just him or as his voice a little deeper?_

" For your information I am a nurse! A lot has changed since you left the village Sasuke!"

" What are you talking about? I never left and the hospitable doesn't hire kids"

Sasuke kept having a harder time opening his eyes after each blink and this puzzling talk coupled with the fact he felt he should remember something he just doesn't wore his out so this time he gladly accepted the warm darkness of unconsciousness.

" So he has no memory?"

"No tsunade sama he claims it is still after the chuin exams"

"And he could of helped us so much... well do you have an extra room?"

"Yes I do after my sister got married. She finally let me escape her perfect, manicured, tweezer wielding, shopping disordered hands"

" Okay you will be removed from active nurse duty to keep watch over Sasuke uchia, many of our people may not trust that he is harmless so don't let him out of your sight and if it doesn't distress him try to make him remember okay?"

"Hai may I go home? It's been a long hard day."

"you may leave"

Saukra poofed off.

_"We have ANOTHER being to take care of??!! Isn't stray cats enough?"_

Too tired to talk Saukra just collected her newest charge and went home where Itachi was waiting.

"okay Sasuke-kitty I'm going to leave the window open for you k? You seem well enough healed and I can tell you aren't a house kitty okay?"

Itachi only purred under her smooth stroking hands.

Sasuke was sleeping in the next room having taken an immediate dislike to the changing size cat.

Sakura was able to find nothing out from him so she brewed a potion that would make him sleep soundly in case he remembered in the middle of the night and freaked out.

"Night night kitty"

Itachi grew and grew silent as a shadow he moved from cat to human, keeping his ears and tail as his preference. The moment he was human he knew. Oh he knew, he'd imprinted on his short term owner, the very scent of her in his higher senses made him give a low rumbling sound deep in his chest, the human equivalent of a purr.

Drawing a deep breath Itachi memorized her scent, wondered why his pure human litter mate was there and snuck out of konaha.

"Sakura..... Do you like me?"

Two weeks after finding her pet gone Sasuke had finally gotten to go home and as she dropped him off he asked her THIS??

Sighing and reminding herself what he'd just gone through Sakura gritted her teeth and answered " of course Sasuke, we work great as a team and get along well. We are friends." The last part was said grudging.

"But I didn't mean like that! I mean like... like do you......like me?"

The last part was delivered with a bright red blush and lowered eyes.

"Oh" As the years had passed Sakura had realized her crush was just the lure of a brooding untouchable boy, now that was gone she found Sasuke a bit clingy and desperate.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I don't like you like that. Just friends?" As his face fell she felt her old 12 year old addiction sucking at her, telling her to stay, to make everything better.

"Okay... Well... ok bye" Sasuke ran into his new home tears streaming down his face.

As Saukra was pulled to the bar she was protesting loudly that her birthday was no big deal that she DID NOT want a drink among other things but she was ignored.

"Come on forehead! Just a small drink..."

Knowing that it would be fruitless to struggle Sakura was lead to her doom.

Two hours later we would find Sakura laying in street drunk off her feet.

When Itachi smelt her scent he thought it was as though it were another dream, tormenting him. but the smell was very real and his eyes fell upon her still body, his ears upon her heart beat and his mind near drunk after being kept away from his imprintee for too long and finally being reunited.

She was his, that was plain. But why did males keep coming near her? He had clearly left his scent claiming her as his property only, yet they still came until Itachi felt like killing them all. Just to protect her.

Deciding the only way to protect her was to keep her near him at all times, that she stole him away and kept him to make him happy, put a collar on him and let her human friends paw at him was her sign of love. Itachi scooped Saukra up.

The last thing she saw was gentle hand pressing a point on her neck to knock her out Saukra was whisked out of her home.

**An/ ok! super hard chapter to write is up! Please review I am tired beyond belief!**

**REVIEW!!!! Before I send Kakuzu after your poor piggy bank! BEWARE**


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ People I am SO sorry for not updating but I just moved and had no Internet, no word, and no muse aka writers block. I am extremely sorry but in till my dad gets off his lazy bum and installs word (or I find out how) its goanna be a while in between chapters. But I'm still taking suggestions and requests, they are going in a handy notebook that's goanna be my best friend when I'm a freshmen in a new school, oh joy. And I made a link between my face book and my fan fiction account; if you want to add me as a friend I would be cool with that. The link is in my profile. I am again extremely sorry about updating late and hopefully it won't happen. I am terrified to go into high school so my next chapters might be angst sorry. I can't put up the people's names who reviewed this chappie but I will in the next and thank you!

Sakura slowly opened her eyes wondering why she was so comfortable, a street was not supposed to be warm and soft. Unlike most of the world Sakura was one of the few unfortunate people who could clearly remember all that happened when she was drunk.

Realizing she might be in trouble (and god knows where) she tried to get an idea of where she was. The room was pitch black, a mixed blessing and curse, the sheets were clearly silk, there was certain moistness in the air, nothing was restraining her arms or legs, her charka was sealed, all her clothes were in place and she felt a long way from home. Just that limited inspection revealed multiple things about her savior and/or captor.

1: They knew she'd have one hell of a headache and was considerate enough to leave off the light. 2: They were rich. 3: she was underground. 4: They didn't take her as a threat without her chakra. 5: They were high ranking shinobi to do such a powerful repressing seal on a kage's apprentice. 6: She had not been grabbed by shinobi from cloud who were often rough with the captives from the country they were at war with. 7: She would be staying here for a long, long while they looked for her.

~change view point thingy... idk~

Through the slow stiffening of her body and subtle changes in scent and charka, Itachi knew the moment Sakura awoke and tried figuring things out; he could practically hear her little brain whirling. An amused smirk graced his stoic features, a smart one he had, unwittingly come across. When he first brought her home the others had first fainted, He was supposed to be dead, for Pete's sake! Then Deidara stated one of the stupidest things ever recorded on this planet.

~~~~~~~~~~flash back time! ~

"A medic to heal your eyes huh? Since you have no interest in anything other than yourself you wouldn't mind if I had her would you, Ladybug eyes?" Deidara was only joking... (okay half joking) as he would if any of the other members had returned from the dead carrying a rather pretty girl in their arms, He didn't expect a 'Hn' in response to his statement much less to be pinned to the wall by his throat and facing a pissed off shrangian wielder.

"You will not touch her, Got that?" Forcing his grip to relax a little Itachi had to make the irrational idea that choking the blond was a good plan disappear, wrenching himself off and picking up his medic. And in a much (liar) calmer tone he explained that this girl was his and any males to be found within a ten yard radius without his express permission would undergo a extremely painfully procedure and be accused as girls for the rest of their pitiful life.

Even the great leader himself nodded and made sure to leave this irrationally protective were-cat alone.

As Itachi left he caught a satisfied glance from his uncle, the very greatest and first were-cat, his uncle was sure that Itachi would die alone and was pleased to find very different indeed.

But as to not blow his cover Tobi began to beg Itachi into letting him talk to 'cherry blossom-san' while making sure Itachi knew he had no option in the matter.

"YAY! Tobi will be a good boy and not allow anyone near cherry blossom-san!" apparently he took his mission seriously and began ushering everyone out before Itachi stopped him with a quite word "Me and Sakura will be retiring to my room"

After they left Pain muttered lowly "Jeez possessive much"

And presto the family atmosphere slowly returned.

~~~~~~~end flashback~~

After sleeping off much of her hangover Sakura pried open her eyes to locate that heavenly smell that wouldn't let her get back to her equally heavenly sleep.

Waffles? Sakura was instantly suspicious, why would she be taken captive then fed waffles? With Strawberries no less... Slowly she reached back to the sole of her shoe and took out a liquid used in detecting poisons. But even after testing it she still wasn't sure, there were so many new poisons being created every day...

Without warning Sakura's missing cat appeared in front of the growing cold plate and took delicate bite, staring her straight in the eye with annoyance as he did so.

"Where did you come from now?" she asked in bewilderment thoroughly confused but starting to eat the waffles when a slight hiss came from her temporary pet.

~~~~~~change view~~~~~~

How dare she ignore his attempt at being nice! Sure he didn't make the waffles himself (so NO HE IS NOT A WIMP!) But he still made a try! Why would he try to poison his imprintee? Again a rational part of him whispered that she didn't know who he was yet, but his outrage overrode it and he was sneaking over and taking a bite to prove it wasn't poisoned.

When she still didn't eat he started to get mad, hissing a bit to get her attention he made her eat the waffles.

~~~~~~~~~~Change view~~~~~~~`

A Gentle knock startled Sakura out of her rest and she cautiously called out 'enter'.

Only to suddenly get in a defensive posture as a blue haired woman walked into her room... wearing the Akatsuki robe.

"What do you want with me?"

"Sakura-sama I take it he has not explained your position yet."

"Who hasn't told me what? Why am I with the Akatsuki? What's happening?" Sakura started to hyperventilate, gladly noting that the strange haired woman didn't make a move towards her.

"It is all alright Sakura-sama, you will not be harmed, you are not here as bait for the kyuubi container, and I suspect that when he wishes for you to know he will tell you. Now stop breathing so harshly you are worrying your cat." Indeed 'Sasuke' was wrapping around her curled up legs and nudging her hand be petted.

As she calmed him her nerves slowly calmed down enough for to manage a grateful look, she had been part of Ibikis team for a while and knew how harsh captors could be to their waking victims.

"Thank you... Takatsuki-san"

"I don't think you should come out of this room, it could have some terrible consequences"

"No one will come in will they?"

"No, the bathroom is in that door and there should be some clothes for you to attire yourself in, I will leave you to your own devices."

~~~~~~~~Time skip cuz it's 1:10 in the morning, I'm getting tired and I'm going to fall asleep typing this~~~~~

After a long, hot shower Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and promptly ran into a short giggling orange man. Giving said man a punch into a far wall and shrieking at him that he was lucky that this towel was a long one and to stay the heck out of her room.

Grabbing at the label of his cloak she hauled him to his feet and shoved him to whatever person was outside her door and slammed the door angrily.

"I would appreciate it if you did not do that to my uncle"

"What?" Sakura whirled around only to find no one but her cat in the room with her, but she heard it so clearly...

"I said I would appreciate it if you did not do that to my uncle"

"Who's there?" Grabbing the top of her towel tighter she saw her cat slowly growing and changing shape, the silky black fur changed into a deep black Akatsuki robe And a Human stood where a cat was.

"I am uchia Itachi and you are mine"

'Oh HELL no he did not just change from her pet cat then order her about! NO one can do that!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside the room~~~~~~~~~

"Sempi Tobi doesn't like the mean lady, Tobi is scared of her!"

"Shut up yeah"

Plez I would love doing requests and of course love reviews... But my big brother might be reading my fics so no lemons probably, um that's it I think. Sorry and cookies to reviewers, flames will be used for me to beat up any foolish kid who calls me names for being a nartard... so if you flame thanks!

But in my next chappie I want to include a minor pairing vote now! (By review idk how to set a vote on my profile yet) now it is 2:05 in the morning good thing it is summer and my mom is asleep lol. Plez review


	8. Chapter 8

**An/ Yes! Second chapter in a few days, I'm on a roll! Again I'm doing this through me email so I can't do that thing where I thank my reviewers :( but thank you guys anyway! Beware I have an idea where Sakura meets Hidan... I wonder how that will go? Ha-ha lol **

Sakura stared open-mouthed at the dangerous criminal, who dared to tell her that she was nothing more than a thing! All the fear of seeing him turn from a cat disappeared and a blazing rage overtook her, balling her hands into fists and stiffening her spine.

"Excuse me? I am here against my will and I sure don't belong to you! And how can my pet cat suddenly own me?" At the words pet cat Sakura suddenly remembered that she thought she had seen the cardigan while patching up 'Sasuke' and she had.

'See I told you there was something wrong with that cat but you had to ignore me, well look where that got us now.' Inner Sakura piped up from her strange silence at the worst time and she was still cackling when Sakura once more calmed down from her brief tantrum and looked at the slightly amused were-cat in front of her.

"I never said I owned you, I said you were mine. And I was never your pet nor was I truly ever a cat"

"But why am I here?" Deciding to play it safe for the moment Sakura's voice had suddenly gentled and she attempted to look scared out of her life, witch funnily enough wasn't that hard, while assembling her skimpy knowledge of were-cats and coming up with an escape plan.

"You know perfectly well why you are here, I am a were-cat and I have imprinted upon you. As such I will take complete care of you and you will not attempt to escape, converse with other members excluding Tobi and Konan, both of whom you have already met, and stay away from any and all males."

"And why should I obey you?" The fire returned to her emerald eyes and she turned defiant once more. Storing away the small irate sigh she heard, so she could annoy him! In till she could escape this place that would be her main time killer.

"Because I am the sole thing keeping you safe here. Without me you would die within the day with that temper of yours."

"But without you I wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place!" Ignoring the small chuckle she brought to him at the thought that a small weak girl would actually yell at the great Itachi she continued on her rampage.

"That may be but now that you are here I am the only thing keeping you safe." The small huff of air Sakura released showed she had nothing to reply witch only made the small smirk widen.

"I need to talk to leader-sama; I will be leaving on a few week mission. Do not leave this room." Before she could properly retort he poofed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip of a few hours~~~~~~~~~~~

After being repelled multiple times from the door Sakura slowly felt her charka returning to her command and a regal black hawk summon flew through the tiny window.

"My name is Tsukune (**AN/ thank you so much KK {my big sister} for the name!)** And my master sent me to tell you that though you have control of your charka again he expects you not do anything stupid with his trust and that you will not be able to escape anyhow, you will become hopelessly lost within the base until someone finds you and they are instructed to notify him immediately and bring you back to your room. Is there anything you need to relay something to Itachi-sama for you?"

"You can tell your master to leave me alone and rethink if he truly believes I will stay here and be a sweet little captive. Now if you excuse me" Bowing to the haughty form on the bed Sakura promptly kicked down the door and ran out. Tsukune just ducked his head before barely making it through the window to give his master the message.

~~~~~~~~~~A Few hours later~~~~

Itachi really wasn't bluffing Sakura had been wandering around for around two hours and hadn't found anything remotely interesting. Even when she backtracked the walls seemed to have moved. But she still had her charka was still good and she hadn't met any Akatsuki, witch was a blessing. And her luck seemed to be holding, she couldn't even detect any charka signatures, no traps have been sprung.

'But who needs traps when you have walls that move?' Sakura thought dryly stopping for a moment and biting her lip thoughtfully, trying to figure out how the members found their way around.

"Lost pinkie?"

Said girl spun around to find a silver haired man smirking at her lazily, leaning against the cold stone wall.

"You know you're not supposed to get out of the shit hole cat-boy put you in, don't you?"

"Yeah I know and I don't care or I wouldn't be out here would I?"

"Wow bitch you do have a death wish."

If there was one thing Sakura could not stand, it was being called a bitch. There was something just so disrespectful about it... Or maybe she didn't like being called an animal... Either or.

"Excuse me?" Dropping her tone to a sickly sweet one that made even Sai think about his next move carefully Sakura was sure that if he wasn't a complete dunderhead **(Cookies to who knows where this is from) **he would back off...

Of course he had to prove her wrong.

"What don't like being called a bitch? Oh that's right you're a cat person." Hidan put a slight strain on the word cat, reminding Sakura just what had captured her.

"Stop I don't even your name and I'm beginning to hate you... and people I hate have a funny habit of being tossed in to the hospitable in a lot of pain" Something about this man made Sakura's normally tight control over Inner Sakura's temper disappear.

"Tch you can't hurt me." Hidan straightened up towering over the pink haired girl. "Just don't make me hurt you too bad, I doubt Itachi would like his new chew toy get broken."

"Really?"

"Yep bring it. Bitch."

Three seconds later and Hidan was rolling on the ground cursing and threaten Sakura between pants.

"Not- Fair-..."

"Never said I would play fair did I?" Leaving him on the floor Sakura continued to walk around, laughing quietly that she had been able to take out an Akatsuki with a single punch.

When she ran into Kohon she was still happier then she had been all day.

"Sakura-sama, you need to get back to your room Itachi has been notified and he extremely upset that you disobeyed his direct orders."

Good mood only slightly dampened Sakura said something that made even Kohon smile slightly.

"He was serious? Kohon is he crazy or something, he leaves me with my charka and a way to escape and now he's mad that I leave like I've been taught to since preschool?"

"No not crazy. Just kind of obsessed with your safety and you not coming in contact with any man, it will settle down in time and he will just be obsessive sometimes... I hope, he has been freaking out while you slept, scared that you had slipped into a coma."

Caught off guard at the idea of Itachi so worried over her warmed her feelings toward him... by a fraction of a degree. But Sakura was always soft hearted so she gave in.

"All right let's not give 'Tachi a heart attack shall we? Can you take me back to my room?... But you know this will not stop my escape plans right?"

"Neither me nor Itachi expects that." 'In fact I believe Itachi would be disappointed if that was so.' Kohon added silently.

As they walked Sakura noticed that Kohon's ring kept flashing and the walls moved smoothly out of the way for them. She kept that in mind as she walked into her new room and saw the piles of medical scrolls laid out for her to read.

"Who did that?" Putting away the puzzling thought after a minute Sakura sat down in a cozy red arm chair and began to read with gusto.

~~~~~~~~~~Itachi gets home~~~~~~~~~

The moment Itachi got home he marched angrily to his room fully intending to wake Sakura up and tell her off for trying to escape, never mind that it was two in the morning.

But the moment he was in the room his snarls softened, Sakura was curled up in a chair the scroll she was reading falling out of her hand and her hair a mess. Itachi started in confusion she was sighing in contentment when he picked her up bridal style before smiling and kissing her softly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Itachi tucked her in and transformed. When he was a cat again he curled around here head and fell asleep purring.

**AN/ AHHHHHHHH The fluffiness! It burns! Lol Just kidding I **think** it's kind of sweet don't you? Ya know you CAN tell me so just click my favorite button in the whole world, the one that says "review". Okay and I need Ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/ Thank you to Happyfish for giving my muse plot bunnies so my muse threw me around my house until I wrote this. Also thank you to my big sister, Kittyteen1105, for promising not to maim my boyfriend when we go to a skating rink place... I think Kittyteen1105 doesn't like him. I don't care though. Now I'm ranting, Thank you to reviewers and here it is: the ninth chapter of S.k.t.!****  
**  
Sakura woke up expecting Itachi to start ranting at her about not going out of the room but when she sat up he just purred in his sleep and found a warmer spot before letting out a huff of contentment. On the dresser there was a note addressed to her.

_Saukra,__  
__  
__You may walk around the base, there is a ring in the enclosed package. There is also a Akatsuki uniform. You are expected to wear these at all times. Failure to comply with these rules will mean you stay in the room with no chakra and nothing to occupy yourself with for a set time. You will be training to become Akatsuki, Meet kohon in the kitchens at noon she will show you around. Stay out of Hidan's way he will try to kill you. If any members try to harm you though you may not kill them, do what you did to Hidan and you will be fine. Do not try to escape, if you do you will be permanently confined to this room.__  
__  
__Itachi_

Sakura saw that there was crumpled pieces of paper clearly aimed at the waste basket but said basket was over flowing. Curious she unfolded one and got the surprise of her life, It was the exact same note she had just read but this one clearly showed Itachi's frustration, There was line after line crossed out and many notes were burned. Itachi clearly had no clue how to ask instead of demanding for something.

Secretly Sakura thought Kohon had something to do with her new found freedom. Itachi couldn't have mellowed out that quickly could he? Deciding she really didn't care Sakura grabbed the package and ran into the bathroom, eager to tell tsunade that she was okay and to come get her asap.

After relaxing in the shower Sakura took a deep breath calmed her nerves and ripped open the bag, only to gasp and inwardly cuss the idiots out.

They had given her male clothes, Itachi's it smelled like, under the detergent there was the smell of Forest rainwater and the harsh smell of metal. Itachi's most defiantly. Just noticing whose' clothes she was actually smelling Sakura blushed and found a small sewing kit in the cabinet. Ignoring the snickering of her Inner, Sakura started making the clothes wearable suddenly thankful for the hellish class her mom made her go through to make her more 'feminine'.

A few hours later no one could ever tell that the clothes were to be for a man, Sakura had left only one cloud visible. She did not want to be confused as an actual Akatsuki. She put her up in an artfully messy bun, put on her new pink ring and nail polish and strode out of the bathroom in comfortable high heels someone was thoughtful enough to put in there. She was ready to take on the world.

Checking the clock on the wall Sakura ducked into the library and went to the darkest dustiest corner where there was little chance for her to be seen. Biting her thumb, she did the summoning jutsu and called upon the swiftest, smartest and the most likely to do as she said, which was a big point in his favor.

Unfurling his wings was a light blue dragon, seeing Sakura he grinned and jumped at her.

"Yo Sakura! Long time no summons! What do you need me to do this time?"

"Sorry jinsoku-ryuu **(This means quick dragon, I search for hours for this) **Today I need you to go to Lady Tsunade, I have a very important message for her, tell her where I am ok?"

"Awwww okay" The young dragon took the note and poofed off.

Sakura searched around for a few minutes before finding the kitchens. She just made it here in time, Kohon was waiting calmly, without even looking at Sakura she introduced her to the people in the kitchen, including the man she met yesterday.

"Sakura this is Hidan "I still hate you" Deidara "Hi un" Tobi "Hi Tobi is a good boy" Kakuzu "Do you know how much it cost for those clothes?" Leader-sama "...Hi..." Kisame "Before you ask, no I am not a fish" Zetsu "Can I eat you?" and Sasori."

"We know each other, she tried to kill me."

"Correction I DID kill you, It's not my fault you came back."

"Haven't you heard of playing possum?"

"Actually I just didn't think an Akatsuki would be such a Coward."

Kohon decided to intervene breaking up the fight before they could kill each other.

"Sakura come on you will be shown around the base once before training against the members separately. After you will have the day to do as you wish. Supper is at six and you need to be in your room at eight."

"Ummm You know this seems like a boarding school right? And I don't plan on staying much longer"

Kohon didn't reply Just showed Sakura around the base and blindfolding her to take her outside to a large

training ground then just leaving.

"Hello?" Sakura called out extending her chakra and finding an unidentifiable source, she threw multiple weapons in that direction and let out a small chuckle.

"Ouch un!"

"Found you Blondie"

"Nice, But how about this un?"

Sakura's kuni she had thrown were tossed back with exploding tags attached.

"What? No 'Art is a blast un?'" Sakura taunted Deidara while back flipping out of the explosion.

"Leader-teme told me to keep me special moves a secret so your little buddies wouldn't find a way to kill me... Or rip off my arms again.'

"How about I save them the work and do it now?"

No reply was given but a kick to her face told her she struck a nerve. Sakura continued to taunt him while watching for an opening when she finally saw one she delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw, then threw chakra enhanced punch to his ribs, breaking all of them and watching him crumble into a senseless heap, unconscious.

"Sakura-san is scary! Protect Tobi from her Hidan!"

"Get off me you little shit!"

Sakura turned to see that the entire Akatsuki was watching hers and Diedara's fight. And that Tobi the good boy was clinging to Hidan's back while the sliver haired man was flailing around trying to knock him off. She couldn't help it, Sakura laughed until a pained gasp came from the gender bender, as Sakura had began to call him in her head, on the ground.

"Oh crap I forgot about him!"

As she knelled by his side and rolled him over to check the damage he opened one eye slightly panicked.

"You win! 'K? I give up."

"Wimp I'm healing you, medic remember?" Slowly she healed what she had done and smiled when he sat up experimentally.

"If I could of used me art I would have you beaten."

"Sure you would"

"I could!"

"Um hm"

"Try me again un! I will beat you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsunade-sama Sakura told me to give this to you." Gently holding out the message and a map Jinsoku-ryuu was all business, The playfulness he'd shown earlier was reserved for Sakura only.

"She's all right then?" The Hokage looked insanely relived as the small dragon bowed his head once.

"Well what did she say?"

"Sakura-sama told me to show you where she is and to give this to you"

Tsunade read the note and cussed heart fully, The worst thing possibly had happened! Itachi had imprinted on her hearts daughter and he seemed intent on not letting her go.

"Jinsoku-ryuu tell Sakura we will be right there and to do whatever it takes to stay safe."

"Hai" And he was gone.

"Kakshi! Assemble a retrieval group to leave immediately!"

"Yes"

~~~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki base~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since her dragon had come back to tell her that help was on the way. Sakura was currently healing the bruises she had inflicted the the Akatsuki.

"How can you heal right after you just used me as a football yeah?"

"Deidara you can't let me find an opening! Keep your guard up and don't let me get into your head! Now get out of here!" Shaking her fist playfully Sakura stopped to listen. There was yelling and clashing metal, that could only mean someone had come to rescue her!

"Sorry Dei, gotta go!" Sakura quickly knocked Deidara out and ran towards her fellow Konoha nin. When she got there they seemed to be doing worse than the Akatsuki, seeing that Sakura kicked the ground wide open, scattering the Akatsuki.

"It's Sakura-chan!"

"Yo"

"Still causing a nuisance of you I see."

"Hello Hag." Sakura could only smile even as she began to fight, shaking her head at Say, she could tell he was fake smiling even though he and everyone else had their mask on.

"Okay we need to retreat, we have Sakura let's go"

Besides her teammates there was four people there whose identity could be easily guessed at, blue chakra shooting out of two hands gave away Piñata and Nejd. Where a green jumpsuit and twin buns gave away Kenosha's most odd couple, Tenten and Rock lee.

Thankful that Itachi was out on a weeklong mission Sakura smiled and ran out. Noticing that half the Akatsuki looked scared enough to cry, they knew that they were dead the moment Itachi found out.

~~~~~~~~~Itachi comes back~~~~~~~~~

Itachi knew she was gone before he got to base, he almost gave Kasime a heart attack when his face contorted into an awful scowl and he began growling. Itachi transformed and ran to the base in the trees leaving Kasime confused and kind of weary of going back to the base.

When he got there Kasime was surprised to see everyone except Leader and Tobi cowering in a corner while Itachi stalked in front of them anger rolling off him in the end he just said a few words.

"Deidara, Hidan, Sasori come with me, we are going to get her back."

Pain just nodded and kind of waved them on when they looked at him questioningly.

Pretending they weren't just hiding in a corner the three chosen by Itachi got up with great dignity and ran on to Kononha.

After a few moments of tense silence Kasime spoke up. "Well I feel sorry for those poor suckers, stuck with Itachi when he's like this..." A few chuckles and hisses of sympathy came from the Akatsuki as they dispersed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kononha~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sakura got back to Konoha she was crushed in a bear hug by Tsunade and firmly told that she wasn't allowed to drink anymore.

She fell back into her routine immediately, scolding patients who didn't take their meds, treating Naruto to ramen and being a quick tempered yet lovable medic nin. The only difference was that Sasuke was there and had gotten over his memory lapse and was currently dating Temri, The kazekage's overprotective big sister.

That particular chapter in her life is over Sakura told herself firmly, she had been back for a month and nothing had happened so she was safe. At least that what she was trying to convince herself of. But if he had the chance why hadn't he taken her away already?

~~~~~~~~~Change view~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fact is that Itachi was there, he had already given several notes to the Hokage telling her to give Sakura back. Notes that were ignored.

And if there is one thing you should not do is 1(get in between Itachi and his imprintee and 2( Don't ignore Itachi waiting. Said were-cat scowled when yet another of his notes were burned and destroyed, it was time to do something drastic.

"Come. We won't be ignored any longer."

The dangerous missing nins hid in a tree and picked out an unsuspecting victim and...

**AN/ Cliffy! :) How is it? Hopefully not to sucky... Bad day today, boyfriend being dumb :( Oh well. **

**Review? This story lives on them you know... and it's starving. :'( Save it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: okay I know people don't have a fanfiction but it makes me sad when I can't respond to all my lovely reviews... :(**

**Thank you to these reviewers :)**

**Faire101**

**YmAQxFse**

**Lola**

**sasorilover7**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**angel897**

**Happyfish**

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

**xXCharlie-BabyXx**

**minimonisha101 **

**XXXAxelleXXX**

The notes were coming closer and closer together along with becoming more threatening; this last one had promised harm if his precious flower was not returned. Soon tsunade would not be able to keep Sakura thinking that Itachi had given up.

No matter what Sakura could not know the truth about the massacre, Sasuke had given his promise to not reveal the truth until absolutely nessercy. Madara had sworn if anyone but an uchia, the council and the hokage knew what happened the night of the massacre or the kuubi attack they would all perish horribly. Also Tsunade did not want harm to come to Sasuke; the villagers didn't know that his clan had damaged their village, and pride, so badly. If they found out nothing could protect the young man.

A sigh escaped the blond. Sometimes it was so hard being Hokage.

Sakura nervously brought her hair over her shoulder and fiddled with it, getting the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her.

'Whatever we're safe inside the village right?'

Receiving no reply from her inner, Sakura just shrugged off the feeling and continued to the hospital.

As all this was happening Itachi was readying to begin the attack on his old village, the one that hated him. But most of all he was getting ready to finally get back his imprintee.

Suddenly spotting two of Sakura's friends and fellow shonobi Itachi's plan came together a little more.

Tenten grabbed Ino's arm as smoke filled their vision and a cheerful voice rang out from right behind them.

"Like my art, un?"

Tenten whirled to try and find the voice but the thick smoke covered all of her sight.

"Who are you?"

"Is that really important? Un?"

Suddenly Tenten was being roughly grabbed by the back of her shirt and lifted up into the air looking to her side she saw Ino being brought up in the same manner.

Soon they were put face down on a semi-solid surface, when Ino tried to get up she was roughly shoved back down and the mysterious voice chuckled.

"Don't move. We don't want you falling off from here, do we?"

Tenten glanced over the side and was terrified to see the landscape flying below with a speed that she knew would kill them if they fell. She shook her head frantically at Ino telling her to listen; they would see what these people wanted. At least it was better than falling to their deaths.

The moment they were set on the ground a cloth was bound over the girl's eyes and they were guided gently to sit against an oak tree.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Ino demanded hopefully distracting their captors so Tenten could analyze the situation.

"Relax un, we aren't going to hurt you, actually you guys are more like hostages so we get what we want without a fight then actual prisioners, un"

"What exactly do you want?"

"Don't think you're going to get that out of me; what do I sound like an idiot?"

If Tenten was anywhere else she would have told him exactly what she thought he was, but before she could another voice entered the clearing.

"Sup? Barbie looks like you finally made yourself useful."

"Shut up! Just cuz my hair is awsomer then yours does not mean I'm a barbie!"

"Whatever oh bye the way Lady bug eyes is coming later"

Tenten automatically filtered all the swear words from the conversation (_**Actually the authoress did cuz I'm not allowed to swear on the schools computers .') **_remainder still didn't make much sense to her. After a while it sounded like they left the clearing so Tenten grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her up.

Just as they gained their feet a clanking noise reached them and their legs were knocked from under them and a third bodiless voice called out.

"I suggest you stay still" Ino scowled in the direction she thought he was in and adjusted herself against the tree, waiting to see what fate had in mind for her just this time.

"Damnit! Tsunade was just reading the damage report from the fight earlier in the day, no fatalities but there was sever structural damage to the gate would cost money and time they didn't have. Along with that two of her shnobi were kidnapped. She pushed out her chair and began pacing. Trying to find a way out without Sakura any the wiser. Suddenly the door burst open and a fuming Sakura stormed in.

"How dare you not tell me that Itachi was back! I got a note that told me Itachi just kidnapped my two best friends and demanded my return to him or he will continue to destroy my village! Didn't you think that the little detail of a killer was after wasn't important for me to know!"

Sakura punched the wall in her fury, the reinforced steel giving way.

"Sakura I-"

"You better be saying that you have sent a team to find them." she said testily, face red from running to the hokage tower.

Tsunades own temper flared up.

"I will do whatever is best for my village... personal feeling aside."

The sudden switch to a business tone shocked Sakura.

"You aren't going after them?" Her voice was suddenly hurt; sow could she not send someone after her friends?

"They told me to send you alone; however I'm not going to let you walk into a trap without backup. My plan is to send you too them with a squad behind you. If all shall fail your official mission is to get back to konoha with all the speed you can muster, but if you can find information on them it's a bonus. Do you accept your mission Haruno, Sakura?"

Using the hokage voice it was almost impossible to see the pain in Tsunades eyes but Sakura did see it and she tried to assuage some of her worry.

"Hokage-sama I will carry out my mission to the very best of my abilities." Stepping around the desk Sakura gave the slug princess a hug and softly promised "And I swear I will return home safe."

Blinking back tears Tsunade forced herself to let go of Sakura and step back. "I will hold you to that."

One quick salute and then Sakura jumped through the window to go prepare herself for her mission.

When Itachi was almost back to the clearing, Ino was almost bored out of her mind. Annoying Sasori had only gotten her so far before he threaten to kill her. She was ready to put their plan into action.

"TenTen?"

"Ino." Thankfully Tenten was too.

Both the girls had been kidnapped before and during long sleepovers had delvoped a plan to escape anything.

"Ready?"

"Born that way."

They quickly brought their hands up and tugged off their blindfolds. Reacting swiftly they dodged Sasori's and Deidara's attacks and bolted in opposite directions. While the girls rejoined each other they began to race home but was stopped by a lean form against a tree.

"..."

Ino tried to rush at him but was stopped by his raised eyebrow. She just stopped.

Itachi began walking back and Tenten was wise enough follow. When they got back to the clearing the friends meekly sat by the old oak again. While Itachi began cleaning the clearing, within minutes the site was clean and they were walking towards konoha.

"What are going to do with Sakura?" Imo was first to break the sound of footsteps. Her question was supposed to come out fierce, but Itachi's prescience softened her voice and made it sound like a child's.

"I will take her home."

"What if she doesn't want to go?" This time it was Tenten speaking up.

"She is mine, I will take care of her and there will be no reason for her to be unhappy."

"Can you prove that?" A glance stopped her.

"Listen Itachi, Sakura lives for her friends."

"She'll make new friends in the Akatsuki"

"She lives for her work"

"She can heal the Akatsuki."

"What about her village? You can't replicate that."

"Sakura will adjust and she will stay with me she is mine." His tone left no room for compromise or further questions.

Sakura was walking to the designated area where Itachi told her. Her guards were a good twenty feet back, too far if she needed help. Her bag was full of weapons and few precious photos of her friends. When she found Itachi he was going to get a lecture of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ummmmm this is an odd chapter because I'm using a D.S.I to type it... hopefully this means faster updates, no bets though...**

.-

Itachi snuck behind the ninja placed to keep Sakura from him, deciding not to play around he dispatched them in under a minute.

Itachi knew Sakura would put up a struggle and he didn't want to hurt her so using his super speed the werecat knocked out his prey and caught the falling pinkittet.

Sakura wasn't surprised to fall into Itachi's waiting arms; however she was surprised when her inner growled at the uchaia male. Before Sakura could talk to her inner she was out cold.

Ino sat up quickly when she saw Itachi walk calmly into the clearing holding her friend.

She tried to get up fully but the clay restraining her allowed no movement, Ino glared at the clay user. "Let me go see my friend!"

A glance at Itachi had Deidara warily loosening both girls bonds. Ino and Tenten rushed to their friend and to the surprise of all there Itachi released her to their care.

Looking troubled Itachi sat in a tree a little away from his comrades, watching the way Sakura's friends wake the cherry blossom up and interacts freely with them. They had huddled together and ignored the Akatsuki, behaving like it was just a girl's night out. Sakura's face was lit up as she talked to her friends, and even though it might be the last time she saw them no sad subjects came up, mostly they teased each other about their loved ones.

Itachi thought back to his talk with Ino how she accused him of stealing Sakura away from all she held dear... making her unhappy... making her a prisoner rather than a... Itachi didn't know what Sakura was to him, friend? Mate? Enemy? Comrade?

Pulling away from his thoughts he decided to bring along the two girls, if only to make her happy.

Jumping down he approached the trio watching at Sakura's eyes narrowed while the other's widened. The girls grasped each's hand, resigned to the knowledge that they were parting but terrified to hear it all the same. Itachi stood over them for a moment before he spoke. "Help break camp; we leave for Akatsuki in a half hour"

Tenten glanced at the others in confusion before asking what was all on their mind.

"You're taking us with you?"

Itachi glanced back. "Unless you rather be dead."

As expected Tenten and Ino recoiled from his bluntly delivered statement while Sakura glared at Itachi. "OR you could let us all go"

Itachi said nothing, not trusting his tongue in his irritation. He had just given her a gift and she rejects it completely.

The shnobi traveled swiftly Itachi not making any allowances in for the konoha Nin who were used to a more humane pace. The three girls were tired but Sakura stubbornly kept moving, determined to prove Itachi what she was made of.

Deidara watched as Tenten and Ino fell closer and closer to where he was bringing up the rear. Their eyes were half lidded with pure exusation. He was impressed though he'd almost gotten killed his first mission when he'd complained one too many times, but these girls didn't make a sound.

Deidara was worried about their health though as his lookalike stumbled one more time. If he were leading he would have stopped long ago. But these were Itachi's captives, he could do whatever he wanted tot with them and Deidara could do nothing to interfere.

Sakura dashed forward to be right behind the man who was currently giving her the cold shoulder. Normally she wouldn't ask this but her friends were going to faint if they didn't rest soon.

"Itachi?" She was rewarded with a glare. Trying to remember to be polite Sakura took a deep breath before she asked, "can we stop Ino is going on empty."

Itachi kept his eyes forward. "We go until nightfall."

Sakura gave up any resemblance of politeness and ordered him to stop.

Itachi turned his head to glare at her (and runs into a tree... lol jkjk) and his activated sharigan reminded Sakura he could very easily hurt if she annoys him too far.

"We go until night fall" His tone was harsh and he glared at Sakura until she moved back to her original position.

It was just a few minutes later when Ino started falling.

Deidara, who was waiting for this, swore and caught her. Her breathing was shallow and an unhealthy sheen covered her.

"Guys! She's just unconscious, un" He added the last part as Sakura stormed closer.

He looked at Itachi for further instructions even though it was obvious, Tenten was wheezing on her tree branch, limbs shaking as she knelled slowly.

It was Sakura who made the final decision.

"Put her down in the clearing! You idiot!" Sakura was ready to kill something so Deidara complied with no fuss.

She glared at everyone else before dropping down to see to her closest friend.

Before she could do anything more than tie her hair back and sit next to Ino a hand on her shoulder jerked her up and spun her around, right into the face of a livid werecat.

"Sakura... you are trying my patience"

Sakura was more than ready to yell right back at him. "You see what you did! That's my friend, who YOU forced to run until she dropped. Now if you excuse me."

Sakura jerked her shoulder free and turned back to her friend.

Itachi saw red; he grabbed her elbow hard enough to bruise and twisted her around again.

"Watch who you're talking to like that…"

The first stirrings of fear were in Sakura's stomach but she pushed them away with anger.

"I can talk to whoever I want however I want! You don't own me!"

Sakura's eyes gleamed and she shoved one finger into Itachi's chest.

Itachi accepted the challenge in her tone.

"Is that what you think?" He quickly kicked Sakura into a nearby tree and reappeared as she was struggling to her feet.

He pinned the smaller body under his and forced Sakura's chin up so she was looking him in the eye.

"I am no one's Itachi! Most cerently not yours! You've made my simple life a living hell! Get this through your thick skull!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed further. "You. Are. Mine."

Seeing that Sakura still glared up at him Itachi decided to show her who was boss once and for all.

Again he brought her chin up but this time Itachi stared her in the eye and crashed his lips to hers.

**How was it? I did this in one day and am working on the next part right now... Review? I might include some more fluff... I have no clue where that with Ino came up; she and tenten were going to go home to konoha... Stupid plot bunnies. Having a really bad day... Reviews will make me smile!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura had seen Itachi's perpose and tried to protest but he had crashed their lips before she could say no.

She squirmed, trying to escape the forced kiss. Itachi only pressed her harder against the tree, continuing to move his lips harshly against her soft ones. Turning her head Sakura saw Ino stare at her, a silent tear fell down her face.

Itachi pressed his tongue against her sealed carven demanding entrance, hearing but caring about the soft whimpers coming from the girl under him. He was determined to make her acknowledge he was boss in their relationship and to accept her role.

When she did not respond to his tongue against her lips Itachi nipped her lips and as she gasped he slid into her mouth roughly.

Sakura never felt as violated as she felt Itachi's tongue begin to rub against hers, she began to cry harder as her body wanted to respond.

Itachi looked up in confusion as he felt a gentle splash on his hand. His vision, just red with lust, anger and instincts, cleared as he watched her cry. Suddenly apologetic he slowly brought his mouth away from hers and instead kissed her tear stained cheeks gently, acting as though she might break.

Sakura just sobbed and hid her face in his shoulder, recalling memories that she had hidden away years ago, she felt so weak and didn't notice when Itachi slowly picked her up and let his blossom ruin his shirt, he walked away from the clearing until he came to a small stream.

Itachi sat against a tree and gingerly patted Sakura's hair. He had no prior experience with crying females and didn't know what to do.

The second Sakura started crying Ino sat up and started over to help the pink headed girl glancing at a furious Tenten being restrained be Deidara she wasn't really surprised to see Itachi's partner put himself in her path.

"Let them work it out."

"She's crying! How can I stay here when she's being harassed like that!"

Kisame shrugged his huge shoulders carelessly. "She is Itachi's; in the Akatsuki if you mess with someone else's captive that's enough to get you killed. Some of us use torture, some use fear but all the Akatsuki except Itachi have a way to keep captives in line." Kisame didn't mention that he rarely kept a captive and if he did he used threats, because he saw in her eyes that she would call him a liar.

Ino placed her hands on her hips. I don't care! That's my friend over there!"

"Just let them work it out... Itachi would kill you if you went over there right now..."

Ino would not calm down "Do you know what's going through her mind right now!"

Surprised at her passionate response Kisame shook his head.

"Exactly! You and that idiot have no clue about her! Why can't he just let her be?"

Kisame did nothing to stop Ino's tirade and as a result he got a whole speech about idiots, men, idiot men and so on. By the time Ino had thought he'd learned his lesson Itachi and his flower was gone.

"You did that on propose didn't you?"

All she got in response was a sharky grin.

After awhile Sakura stopped crying and fell asleep clutching at Itachi's cloak, said cat just stared at the calming river and let her be. He was wondering what could possibly made Sakura cry like that, even when he'd explained that she was his she hadn't cried... It must have been a very old and painful memory for the poor girl.

Itachi was still in the same position when Sakura woke up. Realizing who she was cuddling she tries to draw herself away but Itachi merely tightened his grip on her wordlessly. The medic was slightly worried but she stayed leaning against Itachi, but her back was tensed like she expected to get yelled at or be forced to fight at any second.

Itachi still didn't say anything but he buried his face in Sakura's hair and inhaled the potent smell that was only her. That only made Sakura tense further and try to draw herself away from his embrace one more time.

Itachi refused to release her but simply held on until Sakura realized they weren't moving for awhile. After that she relaxed marginally into his possessive hold and watches the slow moving river with him.

The sun set in a brilliant display of colors before Itachi picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her back to the clearing; said girl however didn't protest being manhandled as she usually would have. She was simply too tired of fighting Itachi today.

When they arrived at the clearing Ino was still ignoring Kisame with an air of pissed off female hanging heavily in the air.

Itachi inclined his to his sharky partner in thanks for keeping the angry girl away from him and his

imprintee.

Ino stood up quickly and glared at Itachi as she ran over to see if her best friend was ok.

"Hey don't worry pig I'm fine"

Ino saw through her lie at once.

"Don't feed me that bullshit forehead! Come on"

Ino lead Sakura away from Itachi and to a secluded part of the clearing where Tenten was snoring and muttering about 'Kicking that smug hugga's ass if he says destiny one more tine'

Sakura leaned against the tree and half closed her eyes, it had been a hard day but she couldn't sleep yet. The girls had to be sent back to Konoha, to the safety of their homes and friends. She knew Itachi would never let her go but if she could persuade Ino and Tenten to go she could hold the Akatsuki off while they fled.

"Ino -"

Ino didn't give her a chance of an argument.

"No me and Tenten decided while Itachi carried you off that all three of us are going to be escaping, All three of us." Ino put a slight strain on the words three and all.

Sakura knew how stubborn her friend could be but she stayed strong trying to force Ino and Tenten back.

"Ino you are needed back home! Tell Tsunade that I'm fine and to keep Konoha safe, Itachi wouldn't do anything g to hurt me, I as safe as possible with him around"

Ino flipped her hair angrily "We are not leaving you here with maniacs"

"You guys need to leave Ino! Itachi will protect me..." Ino caught on to her hesitation.

"Like he did earlier? Forcing you to kiss him just to put you in your place? What if he didn't stop?"

Sakura glared at her friend, "Exactly! What if I piss him off a little too much and he goes after you guys? No one can touch me because of him but you guys aren't included in that protection. Any one of them could do anything they want with you."

"What about when he's gone? What if one of them can't control themselves what if it happens again?"

"What are going to do against him? Huh! He'd kill you that's what! Tsunade told me not to piss him off, please go save yourself."

"Sakura I'm not going to abandon you to this."

Sakura laughed dryly, "I can't look after myself now? Fine I give just don't get you killed alright? We'll talk about escaping tomorrow"

Itachi listened to their conversation, wondering exactly what happened to Sakura and not liking what the evidence was telling him. He waited until the air was quiet once again before closing his eyes.

They rose at dawn, Sakura trying fruitlessly to get Ino and Tenten to leave one last time.

This time they traveled at a more moderate pace to let the girls get used to it, after a brief lunch however they really broke into Akatsuki pace.

Sakura frequently glanced back to see if they were doing ok but not daring to fall back, Itachi was quiet today and she didn't think that boded well.

She was right, Itachi was planning on confronting her on her plans to escape and though he wasn't nearly as mad as yesterday he was worried that he would snap and hurt his prisoner.

Itachi motioned Sakura to follow him shortly after they stopped for the night, leading her into the forest a little distance.

"So you think you're running away do you?"

Sakura knew it was too much to hope that Itachi hadn't heard them last night, she didn't reply but looked Itachi in the eye, unafraid.

"Why do insist on making this so hard on yourself? It could be so very easy all you have to do is obey me."

"You don't command my loyalty, I belong to Konoha and I have orders to go back."

"You actually think I'm going to let you go! Just give in, you're mine and that's all you'll ever be. I command you now your fate was sealed the moment you healed that cat."

Sakura refused to be riled, "I don't believe that... People can change if they want to; I refuse to acknowledge you as my friend or anything but mortal enemy"

Itachi bared his sharper than normal teeth, "Then you will be miserable for the rest of your life! You will always long for freedom but unable to reach it, if I must I will bind you to my side. And if you do manage to escape I will find you and make you watch as I destroy your precious village and friends so you have nowhere else to run. You will never be free again, you can choose to be content or you can watch everything you hold dear burn." Saying the last words Itachi turned sharply not caring what happened to her anymore.

Sakura caught up to him and jerked him sharply around, "Screw what you think Itachi! I will fight until you forced to kill me if nothing else, I will always find my way home, that's where I belong!"

"Your home is by my side!"

"And what am I going to there?"

"Whatever the hell I tell you to! Your loyalty rightly belongs to me!"

"My anything doesn't belong to you! Scum that's what you are! My loyalty will never belong to anyone like you! I'd rather die!"

Itachi glared down his perfect nose, "Too bad I don't plan on letting you get out so easily"

Sakura rushed at Itachi forcing him to duck to the side before he got run over, she kept on running, pushing herself harder then she'd ever had before Inner Sakura kept up a stream of positive comments keeping the fear at bay. She knew they couldn't beat him and there was no telling what he would do to her but she had to try.

Itachi was waiting on a tree branch ahead of her, "Go back and I will forget this ever happened"

In reply she let out a war cry and rushed at him again, she was expecting him to dodge again.

Itachi did no such thing; instead he took the brunt of her attack and wrapped his arms around her swiftly. Placing her over his shoulder, preventing her from escaping with a hand pressed on her spine, ignoring her wordless screams of fury and the deep scratches she was creating as he did so.

When they got back to camp Itachi didn't let her go, instead he grabbed a rope and deftly tied her wrist to his waist, then walked away forcing her to stumble along after him.

"Let me go!" Sakura glared at Itachi as he sat down next to the fire.

He barley glanced up, "I told you what would happen whatever turned out was your fault."

Sakura glared and tried to walk over to her friends but a harsh tug on the rope stopped her.

"Until we get to the base you are forbidden to talk to them."

Sakura gaped at Itachi, then began to untie the knot keeping her next to him, when that didn't work she tried to burn the rope. The flames liked along the rope but it held when the medic took it from the fire it was untouched.

"What the hell did you do!"

Itachi glanced up boredaly "My chraka is imbedded within that rope no one but me may remove it."

Sakura tried to get over to where her friends were tied up after fighting to rejoin her but after a few failed tries she laid down as far away from Itachi as the rope would allow her to get. Sleep came quickly for the tired girl, so she didn't notice Itachi laid a blanket over her still form and streached out beside her, an arm possivily draped over her side.

AN/ Good? Bad? Too emo? Itachi too much of a jerk? Too ooc? Tell me with that lovely button!


	13. Chapter 13

**An/ OK! I know that I've been a jerk to my poor characters**, **so this chapter I'm going to make it up to you guys ok?**

The next morning was quiet; no one felt up to talking and Sakura was coldly furious at Itachi. When she had woken up to him tugging on the hated rope she had snapped. Yelling at him to go the hell away Sakura turned over, only to be picked up and tossed over his shoulder like last night.

"Let me go asshole!"

Itachi looked at her, "You can follow on your own feet or you may be carried"

Sakura didn't respond until they were in the trees, "I can walk."

Itachi silently set her down and began to run, dragging the medic along after him.

The were cat kept becoming distracted by annoying thoughts that would not go away. 'Why is she so quiet? Is she mad at me? Why does she need to go back so much? What if I can't make her happy? What if she hates me? Why am I so worried about it? I never needed anyone to care about me but now I want her to, I want her to smile when she hears my name. But I also can't let her think she's boss. What can I do?' Itachi pushed the thoughts away and focused on his surroundings, ignoring the way Sakura was panting harshly and seemed unusually pale.

Sakura was feeling weak, her vision was swimming and she was going to faint. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed herself so hard yesterday but it was too late to change her actions. The pinket knew she should stop and try to heal herself but she was refusing to speak to the man in front of her and her charka was too low. Itachi had Kisame drain most of their charka to discourage running away.

Ino and Tenten took their que from Sakura; they ignored the two beside them so thoroughly that icicles grew on nearby trees. The girls could talk to each other but they couldn't think of what to say. Last night they had decided to try and get Itachi away from Sakura, then the three girls would tie the men up and try to escape. It was a risky plan but Sakura had to come back home and that was the best plan they had.

When Ino gave the signal Tenten would dodge around Kisame while Ino did the same with Deidara, hopefully the rope would bind their arms to the men's side. The girls would search for weapons on the akatsuki, cut their own ropes, and attack Itachi until he hands over their friend. If attacking him doesn't work they would wait until nightfall then ambush the pair, cut Sakura's ropes and rush back home.

Sakura held off the growing ring of darkness in her eyes, determined to show Itachi how strong she was. There was no way she would give in; that was not her ninja way!

'Come on outer! A little fever can't stop us can it?'

Grimly she pushed on; wavering on her legs a few times.

Itachi glanced back just as Sakura started to fall; he caught her just before she hit the ground and was shocked when he felt her burning up in his arms. His flower had an unhealthy sheen and when he stood up the girl groaned and curled into his chest. Even without medical training he knew that without treatment Sakura's life was in danger. Earlier anger forgotten he leaped into the trees. He tried to ignore the instinct that he needed to bring his imprintee away from the others, to protect her as she healed, to allow no one to see her hurt. Itachi quickly told the others that he was bringing Sakura to the base and to meet them there in a few days.

After leaving Itachi stopped by a small lake to ascess the situation, it wasn't as bad as he first thought. Already her body was trying to heal itself, without the charka to do so however. Without charka her condition would deteriorate before her body could even start to heal itself.

If Itachi gave some of his charka to her Sakura would be sure to survive, but it would leave him in a vulnerable position and her body might not accept his charka anyway. Sakura would be bound even tighter to him, with his charka running through her veins. She wouldn't like that at all... But if he did nothing his flower would die.

Sakura shuddered and moaned, curling in a tighter ball on the ground. That made Itachi's decision for him; he kneeled and put gentle hands on her feverish forehead. Slowly he pushed his charka into the limp form on the ground, continuing even as she gasped and tried to scoot away from his charka invading her body. When Itachi lifted his hand Sakura was shuddering and gasping for breath.

Itachi stepped away and started a fire, trying to warm Sakura.

He kept a silent watch all night; no longer would harm come to his flower due to his negalance.

When Sakura woke up then next day, she was feeling way better. Slowly she stretched and yawned; releasing all the kinks from sleeping on the hard ground. Glancing about Sakura saw the remnants of a campfire and one Uchiha Itachi sleeping against a tree. Seeing this sight Sakura smiled gently, walking over to him and brushing stray hair from his beautiful, if aloof, face. She walked off into the forest to start gathering breakfast.

Itachi woke to the smell of cooking; Sakura was up and making breakfast for him? And she wasn't trying to run away yet? Slowly striating his back against the tree he voiced his confusion.

The source of his confusion simply smiled at him. "I enjoy making breakfast, and I figured it would be pointless to try to escape just yet. I'm not feeling 100 percent, plus you took care of me I owe you something right? Don't worry I'm just bidding my time"

Stunned Itachi took his plate and began to eat while Sakura cleaned up the area. When it was all done she quickly washed the plates and waited for Itachi to lead the way to Akatsuki.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

Sakura was speechless but she followed Itachi into the trees all the same.

Sakura knew she should still be sick, her body normally took 3-4 days to heal from charka exhaustion but it had only been the night. She knew it was due to Itachi and since he was in a better mood she decided it was worth the risk talking to him.

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked back quizzically.

"Why was my recovery time so quick? Was it a new justu or something?"

Itachi smiled inwardly; of course Sakura would be curious in learning a new medical justu. He briefly wondered if learning what he did would upset her.

"Maybe I'll tell you later."

Sakura was about to protest before she saw that Itachi was teasing her. On his face was a wide grin, the Uchiha Itachi was actually smiling! Pretending to be shocked Sakura stopped on her branch.

"You can smile!"

Itachi stopped too, "I can, and I can also laugh."

Sakura pouted then bounded up to Itachi, "You wouldn't be teasing me would you Itachi?"

Quickly Itachi's face returned to normal (Much to the disappointment of his fangirls). "Come on we should be approaching the base soon.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, Sakura wondering why suddenly she and Itachi were joking around and why she wasn't fighting him. It was as though something in her balked at the idea of fighting him. Never before had she even imagined she would play around with a criminal and she wasn't enjoying her guesses why this was happening.

"You instilled your charka in me? Didn't you Itachi!" Sakura was sure of it, his charka had made her placid around him; and if he really wanted to Itachi could control Sakura's actions with his own whims in mind.

Itachi sighed as he turned around in the Akatsuki entryway. "Yes you were going to die if I didn't."

Sakura sighed angrily, "I would have made it, and I exhaust myself at the hospital all the time!" Before he could answer Sakura stormed into their room and slammed the door in his face.

Itachi wanted to break down the door but that would only make her angrier and he really didn't want to fight. Instead he went and cooked something that always calmed his rattled nerves.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, she didn't want to anger Itachi but she couldn't stand the thought of his charka in her body. Slowly she pushed out his charka; when she was done she had less than 10 percent of her charka left. Sakura clasped on the blankets just as Itachi walked in carrying a bowl full of steaming soup.

Itachi sat next to her on the bed and was pained at the look of utter fear in her eyes. "Please don't do that again Itachi."

Itachi just nodded slowly and slowly brushed back Sakura's hair like he had seen his mother do to Sasuke's so many times. "I won't hurt you Sakura."

The pink haired girl leaned into his cool touch, sighing because she was just too tired to care anymore. "Itachi?"

Itachi paused for a moment, "Yes Sakura?"

"Can I go visit Ino and Tenten tomorrow? Please?"

Itachi smiled, "Only if you eat this soup and promise not to plot with your friends."

Sakura nodded sleepily into his chest. "Alright, I promise."

Sakura drained the bowl, surprised that Itachi was such a good cook. Right after giving the bowl to Itachi She curled up and fell asleep on said male's chest.

Itachi felt a rush of gentle passiveness and gently moved Sakura so she was lying down properly. He then shifted into cat form and went promptly to sleep; the echo of a purr lying in his throat.

Unhappily Sakura would never get the chance.

The next morning Kabuto, under orders from Orochimaru himself, came to the base and attacked. One of his clones drew Itachi away from his room while another snuck in and drugged Sakura with a senbon covered in the potent drug. Sakura hit the ground; unable to dodge the weapon while still exhausted from using all her charka.

Kabuto smiled, the drug would keep her quiet until he reached the sound hideout.

Kabuto stopped briefly where his clones and subordinates were wreaking havoc; he called out to Itachi, "Aren't you supposed to be looking after this little flower I found?"

Itachi looked up from his fight and snarled when he saw Sakura tucked securely into Kabauto's arms. Itachi tried to rush at him but his opponent laughed and forced him back. "Let me go!"

The masked girl simply giggled, "Why should I? I'm having so much fun!"

Itachi bared his fangs at the annoying girl; soon enough she was laying on the floor but it was too late Kabuto was leaving. The furious were cat leaped at him but the roof was clasping and pain was screaming out orders. "Stop him! Don't let Itachi give chase, we need him at the hideout! No girl is worth losing our dream. STOP HIM KISAME!"

Itachi felt his knees fall under him, strong arms holding his flailing limbs in place even as he tried crawling out of the base.

Kisame shifted, restraining Itachi's arms by locking his around Itachi's body. "Itachi, dude stop that. She's going to be okay."

Itachi was in no mood to be comforted or lied to. "She's going to Orochimaru's! She will not be ok!"

He kept struggling to go after her until he could not even feel the slightest bit of her charka. Itachi continued to struggle weakly even as his body fell against Kisame's and he couldn't breathe properly. She was gone how was he going to fix that?

Kisame noticed when Itachi completely broke down. He sat there for a minute, in the grass where Itachi had managed to drag them. He stood and tried to head back to the base but Itachi would try and fight his way out of his arms. Kisame had no choice but to knock his partner out and trudge slowly back to the base.

**AN/ Yes! I'm not dead! This chapter was SO hard to write but I managed somehow ^.^ you guys can thank my awesome boyfriend for helping my writers block. You should check his story out... It's by **_**sleepingleo**_** ok? **

**I don't deserve reviews for being so late but I love them any way ok?**

**Also… I know it's short but I thought that was a good stopping point k?**


	14. Chapter 14

**An/ Thanks for tuning in again! Umm... I don't have much to say in this chapter except I hate having to take the bus!**

Sakura woke up in a dark room, stone walls cold and oppressive. She was still feeling a little loopy but she could remember enough to tell her that she was in big trouble.

"You're up?" Yep. Sakura was definitely in trouble. She knew that voice... she just couldn't place it while the drug was making merry hell with her judgment and memory.

_'Why don't you ask him?' _Inner Sakura was just as slow as her outer.

"Who are you?" Sakura's voice was slow and confused.

"I'm hurt Sakura; how could not remember your dear friend?' Sakura struggled to tell who was talking to her. It was important but who was it?

Kabaoto smirked and stepped forward. "Remember now?"

He got his answer in her face; her jaw was hanging open and she had began to shudder. It was clear to see she feared his very presence and took sick pleasure in that simple fact. He was not supposed to hurt her but she didn't know that did she? His evil grin grew wider, feeding off the poor girl's fear.

As his grin grew Sakura strangely felt herself wishing for Itachi's charka to show up. The same charka she was terrified of a few weeks ago now seemed comforting instead of intimidating.

Said man was locked in a tightly locked cell. Tail lashing furiously he jumped at the door again and growled at it why it showed no movement. He had been doing the same thing for nearly a day; not stopping. He had stopped walking on two legs 4 hours into it and at 8 he no longer responded to human talk.

Uchiha Itachi had lost his mind.

Pain watched as his most promising minion completely lost his mind. Itachi was snarling and hissing, crouching on all fours as his tail lashed the air around the missing nin. Pain motioned Madara over.

"What can we do?"

Madara shrugged, he was worried about his nephew too. If he kept going like this Itachi would never recover. Madara had barely managed to get through his imprintee getting killed by Konoha, he only lived to see the village that killed her razed to the ground.

(**Like how I tied that in there?)**

Itachi whipped his head around as the door opened slowly, he rushed at the door only to be caught and placed back inside by his uncle. "Itachi, listen to me..."

Itachi ignored his uncle and lunged for the door forcing Madara to put a jutsu that restrained all movement.

Itachi's eyes rolled back in his head as he tried to throw the jutsu off.

"Itachi! listen to me! If you can relax we will let you go get her!"

That got his attition, Itachi stopped moving and Madara slowly removed the jutsu. Itachi sat up with barely concealed anger.

"Can I go?... Please?"

Madara smirked, "For you to say please you must like her a lot huh?"

Itachi pointedly ignored him.

Madara decided to stop pressing his luck and told Itachi to go. He was gone in an instant, praying he wasn't too late.

Sakura was listening to the fight halfheartedly, she was barley conscience and her body felt like it had been run over a million times. Kabauto had just left with a promise that it wasn't over by a long shot. He had only left to see how he could help. When he left he made sure every part of her hurt. She didn't think she could survive until Itachi came to get her. Why wasn't he here already? Did he find something better to do?

Kabauto burst into the room causing the girl to wince; hasn't he had enough already? He smiled at the look on her face then roughly threw her over his shoulder, not caring if she cried and ruined his shirt. He welcomed her tears actually; he reveled in the pain he brought the girl even jostling her a few times when she seemed to be on the verge on gaining control of herself.

Kabauto ran out the opened door like a bat from hell; he jumped into the trees and brought Sakura away from her destroying angle.

Itachi finally got through to where Sakura's charka was the strongest. The cell they had held her in was empty; the smell of her had not yet faded feeding the red haze that had not receded even when he struck down Orochimaru**.(Don't worry Orochimaru just won't stay down XP) **He carefully smelled the air while allowing his charka lock onto Sakura's. The only problem was that there were 5 of the signature. Apparently Kabauto had thought that simple clones would distract him. Kabauto however was forgetting that Itachi was a werecat and could detect slight inconstantcies within the clones. Only one had that mango-cream smell that was the girl's favorite lotion mixed with the scent to indiscribal for words. A feral broke Itachi's lips, a slash of fangs and lips without humor and the hunt was on.

Sakura was pleased to see Kabauto begin to sweat as he finally picked up on Itachi's charka that she had recognized ten minutes ago. She was going to be saved from this thing currently holding her! Suddenly Itachi's charka disappeared completely and a rustling in the bushes had the silver-haired medic throwing a knife into the bushes and scaring out a poor bunny. He glanced around nervously; placing his burden down and starting a fire. The bushes kept rustling. Kabauto spun around each time to try and protect his back.

"Come and fight like a man Itachi!"

There was no reply and Kabauto pushed up his glasses without his usual confidence. He nervously chuckled as a bead of sweat trekked down his face, glowing in the firelight. "How about I just leave the girl here and I walk away alive?" As he was trying to bargain for his miserable life the all sound stopped.

"Itachi? Show yourself! Can't we talk? Anything?" Kabauto began to become really scared as no reply or rustling came from the bushes.

Itachi saw Kabauto start to shake, he should be scared! Itachi would show no mercy to one who had taken someone who had claimed as his!

Kabauto was still trying to get out of the forest alive; Itachi had grown bored with playing on the medic's nerves.

He ran into the clearing, a black blur making the fire splutter and the next moment Kabauto was hovering against an old oak; Itachi's hand lay on a deadly perch, Kabauto's neck. "What makes you think I would let you live after you dared to lay a finger on my girl?"

The man struggled, hands clawing bloody scratches on the arm holding him off the ground. "Settle like men... Good money if you let me leave now."

It sounded like he was trying to say more but Itachi closed off his windpipe and the last thing Kabauto heard was, "Too bad I'm not a man, and you won't live to regret that mistake."

Wiping the blood off on his already stained cloak Itachi turned to the girl curled with her back to him by a tree. He immidently wished Kabauto was alive to suffer Itachi's displeasure many more times. His flower laid where that thing had dropped her and her neck, the only part Itachi could see was red and angry looking. Slowly he turned her over and felt his insides clench with disgust and anger. Her face was a horrible mockery of itself and he could tell the damage went much farther.

The werecat's proud head bowed as he struggled not to allow his anger control him, if he did someone was going to die and Sakura would not be able to get the help she desperately needed. That thought was the only thing that kept him in place as he scooped the unconscience girl up as gently as possible. Even with all his care she whimpered and turned her face to his cloak, throwing her injuries into even greater relief in the fire light. Itachi walked the way to the base; attition completely focused on the girl lying still in his arms with nothing to distract him from his morbid thoughts.

The entire base was surprised to see Itachi trudging up to the base in the morning, the girl beginning to stir in his arms. Itachi placed her into the care of Konan and went to his rooms to pack.

Tenten had been told she had an hour to get ready to leave or get left behind. She hadn't been told what to pack for but she had a feeling that she would never be coming back, she bit her lip nervously and began to throw things pell-mell into her travel pack.

Itachi had everything ready, he knew what he had to do and nothing was going to change his mind.

He collected his two charges and placed the Konoha girls into a genjustu, they thought they were traveling through the trees but they were really only sleeping. He placed them in a scroll and went to the hospitable wing. His objective laid on her side no obvious deformities from her less than happy encounter with him. He placed her bridal style in his arms as he left the base.

As the final chapter in their story approached, Itachi almost didn't have the strength to let her go. Ever so slowly he placed the sleeping girl in her bed and brushed his lips over her large forehead. The missing nin placed a note where she would see it right away when she woke up and Itachi left his very cold heart behind as he left his old village forever.

**AN/ HAPPY EASTER! If you celebrate it if not... Happy Lazy authoress finally updated twice in a week day! Right now it is 12:26 and I've been typing this forever... Like it or not this story is wrapping up in the next chapter or so. I want to thank all the readers that stuck with me through this story! Every review I read makes me smile and sometimes I really need that! That last part almost made me cry and my mom thinks me officially crazy!**

**Review the epic doomed love that is ItachiXSakura?**


	15. Chapter 15

**An/ Hey guy! This is going to be the last chapter and I want to thank all of those who are reading this story! I never thought I would have 75 reviews! 75! Wow!**

Itachi's sholders were slumped as he trudged into the base. His entire form seemed slumped, defeated. Slowly he went to his room; not wanting the symapathy the cat saw in all the eyes that stared at him.

Sakura turned over sleepily, only to be woken by a loud shout and an orange ninja glomping her madly. "SAKURA! You're back! How did you get out of there?"

Naruto kept going a mile per minute as the shocked girl simply stared at a point above his left ear. She was back? Slowly she touched all her familiar things in her room, tears inexplicably pricking her eyes at the thought of never seeing Itachi's calm face again.

Month after month went by, both ninjas went through them barely getting by. Their vision seemed to darken and become gray. They went on missions, ate with friends and worked but they never had the same enthiusem for it but they didn't have any choice. It was go on or be drowned in sadness and memories from the few months they shared.

Sakura's friends knew something had happened, whenever no was looking her smile would slip off and she would stare off into the horizon a expression of such instance longing on her face anyone watching her had to look away, uncomfortable.

Itachi was the same as before, but changed somehow. He did the missions efficiently but would not even talk to his uncle. He sank deeper and deeper into his depression and couldn't sleep. Nightmares would make him wake screaming, reaching for a warm body next to his only to find it empty. If the nightmares were too bad he would begin to shake and could barely stop himself from transporting to her room and crawling into her bed.

Sakura was called into Tsunade's office one year from the time she had woken up in her own bed. Bewildered she quickly ran a brush through her hair and fixed a fake smile worthy of Sai on her face. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Haruno Sakura; I have an S-classed mission for you if you care to accept."

"I am always ready to do my duty as a Konoha ninja." Sakura's voice was lacking cheerfulness that she had strove to keep in the first few months of being held in the village.

"Alright! Your mission is to become Itachi's captive again! While feeding information back into Konoha of course..." Sakura was showing the first stirring of emotion in long weeks. There was shock, and maybe the barest glint of hope?

"But how? I'm needed at the hospitable!" Sakura's defense was weak at best and she was only putting on a show of reluctance.

"This is more important than the hospitable, Harauno... Do you accept your mission?"

The girl smiled widely for the first time, "I do."

"Good be here in an hour with all the things you will need, there is no time limit on this mission understand?"

"Hai!"

Pain smiled at the ease that Tsunade agreed to give her student back to the were-cat. Soon all the pieces would fall into place, Madara would be overthrown and he would become ruler of a peaceful world, ruling not through fear but negotiations benefit to both parties.

Sakura threw things into her bag lastly packing a note she'd seen before Naruto rushed to tell the entire village she was back. It was simple but Sakura could feel the pain Itachi was feeling as he wrote the harmless paper.

_Sakura,_

_I can't justify keeping you in harm's way any longer. Pain is planning to overthrow Madara and you may be caught in the cross fire. What happened with Orochimaru last night proves that. I hope you can forgive me for the horrible things you have suffered in my care; my dearest wish is that you find happiness in your village and don't try to seek me out. I will be fine._

_-Itachi Uchiha_

She hugged the note gently to her chest and ran to see Tsunade, what would Itachi say when he saw her?

Tsunade grasped the scroll carefully; it contained her prized disciple after all. Soon Pain himself would come for the scroll; to be delivered straight to Itachi, he had given his word.

Pain showed up and handed over a signed contract. The Akatsuki would no longer search for Naruto and would leave Konoha alone in estrange for the girl's safe travel to Itachi. The werecat was totally ignorant of this fact and Pain meant to keep it that way, he now had motivation for Itachi to fight on his side of the war.

Itachi was summoned to Pain's office to be dealt another mission; He did not expect to be ambushed and forced to watch as Pain dragged aside a curtain to reveal a bound Sakura, her eyes spitting emerald fire.

As the man began to struggle Pain tsked him. "Now now Itachi, she won't be harmed if you do as I tell you if not..." Pain drew back his hand and backhanded the bound girl full in the face.

Itachi let a strangled snarling hiss; trying to reach Pain to claw his eyes out. He quickly stilled as the hand rose again. "Good you are learning quickly."

Itachi's glare burned into the Akatsuki leader, "What do you want, Pain?" His voice was barely hearable but full of anger malice that cut through the room like it was butter.

"Simple I want your help in destroying Madara."

Itachi bared his teeth "Why should I help you?"

"Because I hold the one thing you care about." Pain slowly brought up Sakura's chin up to meet his eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Itachi was straining to get Sakura away from the maniac that was Pain.

"Dear, dear Itachi I can do whatever I want, haven't I shown you that yet?"

Later the door opened and Sakura gripped the letter opener she had found. If Pain tried to touch her again he would be in for a nasty surprise! To her shock Itachi opened the door and glanced at the weapon she held in amusement. "Are you going to attack me Sakura?"

She quickly shook her head as he came closer. He kneeled next to her and untied her gag. 'Better?"

"What happened? Who won?" Itachi smirked, "Both our problems are over. Pain struck down Madara and I snuck behind Pain and got him. We can both go back to our normal lives, Sakura you are safe. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

Sakura heard in his voice he was going to leave her again, she could not let that happen! "Itachi... Don't you want me? Am I too much of a hassle?"

Before she had finished her sentence Itachi was crushing her to his chest. "Don't say that! I'm not good enough for you; I'm not even a man!"

Sakura glared up at him. "Shut up you stupid man! I can discern for myself who is good for me."

She saw he was going to argue with her reasoning so gently Sakura tugged his chin down and laid her lips on his very shocked ones. He suddenly gripped her tighter and moaned as it seemed the world finally settled into place. "Sakura? Are you sure?" As the burst away gasping for air.

She just smiled and kissed him again, slower and gentler this time around.

A few weeks later the same blissful couple was fighting in the woods. "I will turn you into one of me Sakura!"

Said girl narrowed his eyes at the annoying man in front of her. "And why not?"

"Because I'm not natural! I'm an abnormality of nature!"

She smiled at him. "So? I want to be an abnormality of nature? My hair is already an abnormality!"

Itachi gave up that argument and looked at the ground. "What if you don't love me anymore?" He asked so softly Sakura had to strain to hear him. She softly went up to him and wrapped his slender form up in her arms, looking into his eyes she said with total conviction, "I will never stop loving you Itachi."

He slowly nodded and completed a complicated jutsu that transformed his loved one into a fellow were-cat. The pink haired cat yawned and stretched running off into the woods as the last, and greatest of Uchiha's followed with a smile on his cat face.

**An/ That is the end of it! In case you are wondering, Sasuke fell off a cliff or became a sabaku either way you like it.**

**I love you readers! Send me Ideas for a new story and I will dedicate it to you alright? **

**You can pm me or review and I will get back to you ASAP!**


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Hey guys! I have gone back after a year to re-read this story and have decided that is was much too thin and needed a large amount of improvement for me to feel comfortable… So I have all the chapters saved on my lovely laptop and will be working hard to make this story worthy of all the love you guys have shown. I will also be doing this for my newest story… Write it all up in one document then when it's finished re-read and then cut it up and post it one per week. But just for fun here is some Ideas that have been knocking around my head.**

**Untitled (would like some help with title): NarutoXSasuke Au-ish. There are 'hunters' (basically ninjas) and they are all bonded with a partner. However the partner is part demon and has ears and a tail. Naruto doesn't want to be Sasuke's partner but is forced, he runs away a few times. Soon enough Sasuke has to belly up to the bar and decide if Naruto is really that important to him.**

**High School Crsis: (Name subject to change) SomeoneXItachi way too confusing to put down now… Still needs a lot of refinement to be presentable.**

**Itachi And The Rabid Fangirls: Crack fic where Itachi is kidnapped by yours truly and forced through the 25 letters of the alphabet.**

**That's it for now… But I am planning to make a powerpoint of the awesome reviews for whenever I feel like crap! **

**3 XOXOXO**

**See you guys, ask if you want a request (Just found out some people charge… I don't)**

**Crazy**


End file.
